Jessica and her new found love
by God's writer
Summary: witness the promise made by Jessica and her new found love.!enjoy


One beautiful summer morning, Jessica woke up with excitement because it's the day she has been waiting for – the day for the twin together with their friends to go to a wonderful resort.

"This is it... it's the day for outing!" Elizabeth said excitedly as she jumped off her bed.

She pulled her towel and ran to her bathroom immediately to prepare herself for the event she has been waiting for.

After an hour of preparation, she finally went out of her room wearing a wonderful summer outfit carrying her bags and things all ready for the outing.

"Breakfast is ready." Her mother shouted.

Jessica immediately went downstairs, put her bags in one corner then ran to the kitchen to give her mother a big hug and to eat her breakfast.

"Where's Elizabeth? It's already 7:30, I'm sure the bus is on its way here." Her mother continued.

"Maybe she's still fixing her things." Jessica answered as she chew her food.

Beep...Beep...

"Oh no, the bus is already here. Faster, go to Elizabeth's room; tell her to come down immediately. I'll tell the driver to wait for you for a while." Her mother said

Elizabeth at once ran to Elizabeth's room but to her surprised she found her still lying in her bed.

"O come on Elizabeth, what are you trying to do? The bus is already there and you're still sleeping?" Jessica exclaimed

"I'm sorry Jess, but I think I can't go, I'm not feeling well – I'm sick." Elizabeth explained as she covers her face with her pillow.

"What? You mean you can't go?" Jessica exclaimed

"I'm really sorry, but I guess I really can't make it. Just enjoy there, I really need a rest." Elizabeth answered sadly

"Ok, just rest here and don't forget your medicine." She reminded Elizabeth

Jessica gave her sister a big hug and a goodbye kiss. She then ran downstairs, got her things; bid goodbye to her mother then ran quickly to the bus.

Everybody was already inside; all was excited to see the resort. As she enters the bus she felt the happy and jovial atmosphere.

She said hello to her friends, and before she finally find her seat, she noticed Tony (the cute guy she met last month whom she really admires since then) approaching her.

"You look beautiful with your summer outfit." Tony said as she helped her with her bags and things.

"Oh, thank you." Jessica blushed

" It's ok, by the way where's your twin?" he asked

"She can't come with us, she's sick and is badly needing a rest." She said

"Oh I see. That's good I can be with you alone in the resort." Tony whispered to himself

"What? What did you say?" she asked curiously

"Oh nothing. I said let's go and find a seat"

They find their seat. They seat beside each other.

Tony continued to tell stories to Jessica. Jessica can't speak, she just listen.

She felt weak as she smell the Tony's perfume that find it's way to her inmost being. She can't imagine that the man she admires is sitting beside her.

They finally arrived in the wonderful resort.

Jessica was about to stand to get her things when Tony hold her hand.

"Jessica, I hope we'll enjoy the day together." Tony said as he looked Jessica straight in the eye.

Jessica just smiled.

They then got their bags and excitedly ran inside the resort.

The crew welcome them with a warm smile. When they had finally settled their things, some ran to the sea to refresh themselves with the cold water it offers. Some enjoy the fine white sands of the shore, and some went to the restaurant to fill their hungry stomachs.

On the other hand, Jessica is still in her room fixing her things and herself. Tony is looking for her.

"hey Sam, have you seen Jessica?" Tony asked

"She's still in her room fixing her things." Sam answered

"Ok thanks, see you later." Tony said as she walked towards Jessica's room

He waited outside Jessica's room. After a minute of waiting, Jessica finally went out of her room wearing a floral dress.

Tony was stunned by Jessica's exquisiteness.

You are wonderful was the only words that he was able to say.

"Tony thanks, what are you doing here?" Jessica asked shocked

"I...... I'm waiting for you. Do you want to eat? Can I eat with you?" he asked shyly.

" Sure, I'm also hungry. Come on let's eat." Jessica invited

They walked towards the restaurant. They eat together. They shared their own story and they laugh as Tony crack his jokes.

After they have eaten their lunch, Jessica's friends walked toward their table.

" hey Jessica, do you want to play with us?" one of her friend asked

ok.... She answered

She turned to Tony.

"Tony I'll just play with them. I'll see you later. By the way I enjoyed, I had a nice time with you. Thanks!" she said smiling

" Ok, I'll see you later. I did have a great time with you!" Tony said

Jessica played with her friends while Tony joined his friends.

Even Tony was with his friends, he can't stop thinking of Jessica, he see her in his mind and her perfume runs through his veins.

" I think I'm really falling for her, I thought I just admire her but now I'm falling." He thought to himself

after an hour, their first day in the resort was about to end, the sun is setting. Tony decided to walk alone in the seashore, to watch the sun as it set and to have a time to listen to his heart if it is Jessica that it is really shouting.

As he walked towards the shore, to his surprised he saw a beautiful girl sitting in the sand. He knew in his heart that it was Jessica who is sitting there.

He approached the girl- it was really Jessica.

" Can I sit with you?" he asked

" Tony, sure!" she answered

At first there was silence. Both are just staring at the magnificent sky

" I really love watching the sun as it goes down, look it is really astonishing. You can see God's magnificent works." Jessica said breaking the silence

Tony just smiled. He hold Jessica's hand and said, "You are both wonderful."

Jessica's face turned red as Tony looked in her eyes. She pretend not to mind Tony's malicious look, but she can't helped it, she giggled to herself.

"Jessica," Tony continued. I want to tell you something important.

" What is it?" she asked curiously

Tony stop for a moment.

He breathe deeply and when he finally got the courage to say it, he looked again to Jessica's eyes.

" I don't know how to say this, he continued, holding her hands. I'm afraid of what will happen after I have said this. But I can't keep this feeling anymore, I decided to take whatever the risk than to lose the one I love. Jessica I'm falling for you. I don't know how, I don't know why. The first time I met you last month I know I like you. Jessica, after my heart was broken with my last girlfriend, I thought I'll never learn to love again. But ther you are – you came. You changed my life, you taught my heart to love again.

Supposedly, I'l not come here in the resort but I heard you are coming so I decided to go to have a time to be with you.

Jessica I love you."

Tears rolled down his cheeks; Jessica felt his love and seriousness. She was shocked with what she just heard. She can't imagine that the love she has been waiting for a month has finally arrived.

" Can you be my girl?" Tony continued nervously

" Tony, I love you too." She confessed

he felt happy with what he heard. He stood from his place, ran around the shore and then hug Jessica tightly in his arms.

" I'll love and take care of you Jessica." He promised

They kiss each other then look again on the sky.

They promise each other that they'll love each other no matter what. The sun and the sky is the witness of their promise and love for each other.


End file.
